Love You Forever
by BlamionexTandrexChax4evr
Summary: "You know I gave up my friends, my family and my life to be with you! And do you know why?" he avoided her eyes. "Because I LOVED you! But you know what? I can't do this any more." she said grabbing her coat.


**Please review!**

Hermione Granger stared out the window, her patience thinning. Where was he? Probably "out with friends" again. Suddenly she heard the front door slam and her husband walked in.

"Hey honey." Greeted Draco Malfoy.

"Where have you been?" demanded his wife.

"Out with friends." He replied heading towards the kitchen.

"You always out with friend!" cried Hermione.

"So? I have a lot of friends!" he replied.

"So? What about your wife? You know? The one who stays home all day and barely ever sees her husband because he has such a busy social life?" she snapped. She had never said this to him before. It had been brewing for months but now was the first time she had actually snapped.

"I always see you!" he snapped back, not in the mood for his wife's paranoia.

"When? When was the last time you were home for lunch? Still here when I got up? Home for dinner? Even home before eleven o clock?" she asked. She saw his eyes glance at the clock, which read 12:02.

"I've been busy!" he replied. "Any way I don't make you stay here all day!" he snapped.

"What else am I going to do?" she snapped back. She took a deep breath.

"You know I gave up my friends, my family and my _life_ to be with you! And do you know why?" he avoided her eyes.

"Because I LOVED you! But you know what? I can't do this any more." she said grabbing her coat.

"I'm sorry." She said before leaving, leaving her devastated husband behind.

He didn't sleep that night thinking over how he had mistreated his wife. He couldn't believe he had been such a jerk! He had taken her for granted for all this time. He thought back to everything she had done for him.

**Xox**

The next day he waited for her to return for her stuff. But she didn't come.

He continued waiting for a week before he heard the key turn in the door. He burst in to the front hall.

"Hermione?" he asked through the darkness.

"Draco?"

"Ginny?"

"Yeah. Hermione sent me to get her stuff." She said sadly realising how much Draco missed his wife. She gathered Hermione's things before heading to the door.

"Ginny?" called Draco. She turned.

"Yes?"

"Could you give her this?" he asked. He handed her the envelope.

"Sure." She replied before leaving. When she returned to her home where Hermione was staying she gave her the envelope. Hermione walked to the bedroom and opened the envelope.

There was a photo graph and a small note inside.

The note read:

_**Remember…**_

_**And I'm sorry.**_

Then Hermione looked at the picture. It was a picture of herself and Draco, the day they made the promise.

_Flashback_

"_Promise that once we're married, if either of us ever makes a mistake that jeopardises our relationship, we'll give them this picture to remind them that our love is worth fighting for?" asked Draco holding the two pictures they had just printed._

"_Promise." _

_End of Flashback_

Later that day Hermione found herself walking up the steps to the place she once called home. He was home for once.

And they began to re build their relationship. They weren't back together… not by a long shot. But they were getting there.

One evening Draco was setting the table for a romantic dinner. They were nearly completely back on track and Draco had a feeling that they would be back together by tomorrow morning.

There was a knock at the door and Draco fixed his shirt, preparing himself for his late ex-wife. He walked to the door and opened it and was met by a terrible sight.

**Xox**

Hermione had been killed in a car crash on her way to Draco's. In the years following her death no one really saw Draco much. But they say that he never really got over her death. In his dying days, he was about 104; he complained that life was delaying him the chance to see Hermione again. He died mumbling something about life long regrets and making it up to someone. And he died with only his nurse beside him. But he was returned to Hermione in the After Life.

**Okay so not sure about this fic but oh well! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
